


pick yourself up

by too_many_aspirations



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Jace, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, an ariana grande reference, artist Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Clary is a successful artist, a prodigy even, but everyone has their ups and downs. All she needs is a cup of coffee and an ever loving Jace, and she'll always pick herself up
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 5





	pick yourself up

There were days when Clary felt like she could kiss the sky, but there were also days when she felt like she should just run head first into traffic and hope for the best.

Clary was an artist, and a good one at that. She had made quite a name for herself and had held quite a few art shows, all successful. She'd met her boyfriend Jace two years ago and they'd moved in together. Her life was practically perfect, that is, until she came down, with artist's block.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had an art show in a week. This art show could be her ticket to wider recognition as an artist, and Clary was beyond excited. Art came naturally to her, all she had to do was place her brush on the canvas, and the most beautiful art pieces were created. Yet, as she stood in front of her canvas, she couldn't seem to create anything. She'd spend all day in her studio, trying to draw, and the only thing it resulted in was a pounding headache and a frustrated Clary.

She was burnt out and tired, and just wanted to curl into a blanket burrito and stay like that forever, which is how Jace found her when he came home.

“Baby! I’m home!” Jace said loudly in a sing song voice, as he entered the house. There was no response. Maybe Clary was asleep? As he walked into the living room, the familiar scent of freshly brewed coffee that Clary normally made in the evening was missing. “Babe?” Jace called out again. There was no response, only a disgruntled groan from a blanket mound on the couch. Why was the blanket mound groaning? “Wait? Clary?” Jace said, as he removed the pile of blankets, only to find the love of his life curled up in a tiny ball. Another groan escaped Clary. 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, concern lacing his voice. Clary shook her head. “Do you wanna talk about it.” he asked again? She shook her head. He placed a kiss on her forehead, I’ll make you some coffee.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace came back with two steaming mugs of coffee. Clary was sitting up on the couch now, a blanket wrapped around her and a pout set on her lips.

He handed her a cup and sat down next to her.

Five minutes later, Jace set down their mugs and gathered Clary in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head and snuggled her.

“What’s wrong baby?” He questioned, his voice slightly muffled. Clary let out a sigh. “You know that art exhibition I have?” she began, Jace nodded in response. “Well, it’s this week, and I have no idea what I’m going to do.” Her voice broke on the last word, and jace held her tighter. “It’s okay,” he whispered.” No it’s not Jace,”Clary refuted, “This has never happened before. I have no idea how to deal with it and I’m this close to quitting.” she said, using her fingers to indicate how close she was.

Jace released Clary from his embrace. “You know, someone wise once told me ‘ Just keep breathin' and breathin' and breathin' and breathin' ‘” Clary wrinkled her nose. “Did you, just quote Ariana Grande?” Jace raised his hands in surrender, and Clary giggled. Jace smiled. “There’s that smile I fell in love with...” Clary relaxed into him. “But seriously babe, you’re Clary Fairchild, art prodigy! You’re meant to be great, but that doesn’t mean you won’t bump into a rough patch here and there. You have to pick yourself up. You will pick yourself up, okay?” 

Clary nodded. She turned to her side, placed her palm on Jace’s cheek and leaned in. Their lips met and he wrapped an arm around her.

“Thank you.” Clary whispered and Jace deepened the kiss in response. 

“I love you.” He murmured against her, “I love you too.” she said, and they got lost in each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clary finally slept peacefully that night, wrapped in Jace’s embrace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**newspaper headline **: Clarissa Fairchild’s new art exhibit, titled “pick yourself up.” Speaks of the journey of falling down after being steady for so long, but nevertheless, rising back up, and has brought Miss Fairchild international acclaim.****

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I see you've reached the end. Thank you soo much for reading.. Please leave kudos and let me know what you thought! It would mean soo much <3


End file.
